A Redeemers Story
by cobra26232
Summary: A knight starts his life over again as a shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:I don't own Bleach

----Year 1312 A.D.---

In a graveyard in Germany a lonely dead crusader stares aimlesly to the sky in hopes of find out why the hell he was betrayd by the church he had fought for his entire life.

"Why did his holyness think I was a heratic, damn that french bastard king." thought the dead templar,"I would be able to leave if I wasn't chained to the ground by this stupid chain connected to my god damn body."

"Surprise motherfucker!!!" said a voice from behind as he kick the templar out of his trance.

"What in the name of god did you do that for you increasingly odd man." scream the templar.

"I'm hear to bring you to the soul society my good man." said the shinigami captain,"I almost forgot that it is rude to not introduced myself, my name is Isshin Kurosaki, what is your."

"Oh ya and its not rude to kick a man in the head!!!" yelled the templar in pure anger as he drew his sword.

"You still haven't introduced yourself yet." inquired Isshin.

"If you must know my name is Fredrick Adalwolf, now prepare to die!" yelled Adalwolf as he charged at Isshin, Adalwolf swung at Isshin and pulled out his zanpatou and cut the crusader's sword in half.

"Please Fredrick lets make this quick I'm only here because the soul society is short-handed, so don't make this harder than it already is, ok." said Isshin.

Adalwolf fell to his knees and burst in to tears sobing,"Damnit why, why, first I was deemed a heratic and now am a total weakling."

"Hey now its alright as soon as we get to the soul society I'll help you get on your feet." said Isshin as he gave a reasuring smile and hit Adalwolf on his head with the hilt of his zanpatou and sent him to the soul society.

---In the soul society---

"Wow this place is magnificent." said Adalwolf in amazement.

"I know its pretty amazing huh." replied Isshin.

"Hey where can I find some food, my stomach is rumbling up a storm?" asked Adalwolf.

"He has some spiritual energy ussuage but just enough that he will make it into the academy." thought Isshin,"Uh, ya just follow me."

Later at Isshin's house,"What a great meal you gotta give me the recipe for that chicken." said Adalwolf.

"Hey you should try out for the shinigami academy, you have the nesscery skills needed." said Isshin

"REALLY!" said Adalwolf cheerfully.

"I'll bring you there tomarrow." replied Isshin.

---A week later---

In a classroom at the shinigami academy.

"Adalwolf we will be moving you up to the third year swordsmanship coarse, due to your already impressive and scary skill." said the instructor.

"Ok, because even taking on ten of these guys on at a time is getting to bore me to death." replied Adalwolf.

"Also would you like to try our stealth coarse since your physical endurance and flash step skills are very advanced?" asked the instructor nervously.

"Why not." replied Adalwolf.

---Six years later---

"Welcome to the second division, new guy." said Yoruichi lazily.

"Greetings Lady Shihouin." said a bowing Adalwolf.

"Please don't be so formal call me Yoruichi." stated Yoruichi as she started to walk towards Adalwolf.

"Ok Yoruichi."

"Now pull of that mask and let me see your face." Adalwolf pulled down his face mask to reveal his short dirt brown hair and Matt Damon like looks,"Wow your new recruits get cuter every year." said Yoruichi as she inspected the new SF shinigami.

"Thanks I guess, but to tell you the truth I only became a shinigami so I could train to beat Isshin Kurosaki."

"Really, honey you've got a long way to go before you can conpete on his level."

"I know."

"We got a mission to do we will continue this conversation some other time."

---678 years later--

In the office of the second division captain.

"Soi Fong at your service you excellency."

"Ho there you are, have you heard."

"Yes, I Soi Fong will give my blood and soul to safeguard the well being of you excellency."

"Don't call me your excellency thats TOO formal, call me something like Yoruichi-san or something."

"That..that cannot be I dare not address your excellency so directly." Yoruichi gave Soi Fong a soft caring look which she could do nothing else but comply,"Then is it ok if i call you Yoruichi-sama?"

"Ha, your so stubborn." stated Yoruichi boringly,"You can call me what ever you want."

"I had you moved here because you have potential, call me anything you like." said Yoruichi confidently,"I look forward to you performance."

Soi Fong gave out a excited,"YES!"

Out in the courtyard at lunch,"Huh, I forgot my lunch at home today, Guess I'll just go hungry today."

"Here you go have the extra I packed for today." Soi Fong turned around and caught the lunch,"Don't worry its your first day here, I forgot my luch for a week strait and I came here straight from the academy."

"Thanks, who are you sir?" said Soi Fong as she opened the lunch.

"I'm Lieutenant Fredrick Adalwolf."

"gasp Your the famous lieutenant Okami slayer of a thousand Adjuchas-class hollows."

"Well that may be a exageration its somewhere in the nine-hundreds though imouto." replied Adalwolf with a smile.

"Why did you call me your little sister sir Adalwolf?"

"Well I will be showing you the ropes here and I though it would be apropreate, you can call me if you'd like to, Okami also that sounds so much cooler." replied Okami.

"Thank you very much onee-san."

Through out the years Soi Fong and Okami grew closer in their half-loving relationship and other half-brother sister relationship until one night 10 years later

---At a second division party to celebrate the 3rd seat lieutenant battle royal---

A drunk Okami and Soi Fong stood up to celebrate their victory"A toast to the best tag team duo in the Seretei!" exclaimed Yoruichi.

"I can't wait for our wedding next week Yoruichi." said Shunsui,"Think of it you will be Mrs.Shunsui Kyoraku."

"Ya it'll be great." said Yoruichi ussure about the entire arranged marrage.

"Are you really sure about this Yoruichi, do you really want to marry me?" ask Shunsui in a caring voice.

"Yes I'm sure Shunsui don't worry about it." said Yoruichi a she started to make out with him.

"Hey onee-san hick that bastard Renji I don't think he'll ever want to go out with me, what do you think anyway." said a very drunk Soi Fong.

"Well he hick would hick be dumber than shizzlebizzle hick sorry shit, to not go out with you, personaly I would be honored of you just thinking of asking me would be a honor." said a just as drunk Okami.

"Hey you know what screw him come here onee-san." Said Soi Fong she whispered into Okami's ear,"Hey why don't we go back to my house and "practice"." they stumbled back to Soi Fong's house and "practiced".

---The following morning---

"Damn I got a pounding head ache, what the hell happened last night gasp." said Soi Fong as she looked at the figure in the bead nexted to her.

"Whats the problem babe." when Okami look at Soi Fong next to him, he looked like he was about to droup a duec in his pants,"Heh, awkward."

Soi Fong and Okami went back to the division HQ unsure about what they weren't going to find in her office.

----------------------------Author's notes---------------------------

Thats the first chapter of my story please give me good reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:I don't own bleach.

---at the second division HQ---

"Where is Yoruichi-Sama?" asked Soi Fong in total shock.

"She never even said goodbye huh." replied a very depressed Okami.

"Guess your the new Captain onee-san."

"No your the new Captain."

"What I don't even meet the standards an.."

Okami cut off Soi Fong's sentence and said,"I know you mastered ban-kai, also she told me three nights ago that you were to be the new captain."

---flashback---

"Okami I need to talk to you about something."

"Whats the problem Yoruichi?"

"I'm going to leave with Urahara in three days and I want you to make Soi Fong the second division captain." said Yoruichi as she got closer,"I don't doubt your skill, but I trained Soi Fong as my protege, so please don't be mad."

"I'm not."

"Thank you Adalwolf." said Yoruichi as she pulled Okami into a hug,"Hey want me to give you my own type of goodbye?" asked Yoruichi as she grabbed Okami's ass.

"No." said Okami very calmly.

"You my never get this chance again."

"No."

---end flashback---

"Did she elaborate on anything?" asked Soi Fong

"I'm sorry she didn't."

"Argh, that bitch ,come on Lieutenant we've got a meeting to go to." said Soi Fong in a permenant pissed of tone.

"Yoruichi, I hope you know what you have done."

---In the meeting hall---

"We are all sad about the departure of Yoruichi and Urahara, but we all must continue with our duties as shinigami." states General Yamamoto.

"We must bring our attention to the unusual spiritual pressure in the eightyith Rukongia district." said the eleventh division captain

"I think that is the least of our worries." replied the new captain Kurosuchi.

"I'll just send in my Lieutenant to take care of the problem." said Soi Fong

"Are you sure you want to do something that irrational Ms.Fong?" ask Aizen.

"I'm sure, Okami has dealt with worse." replied Soi Fong

"I thank you humbly for your concern captain Aizen but I think I can handle this myself." said Okami,"I'll just head off and take care of the problem now."said Okami before he flashstepped to the 80th district.

---In the eightyith Rukongia district---

"Anybody else want to challenge me, is there no one else who would like to show their 'swordsmanship' to me?" screamed Zaraki Kenpachi on top of a pile of dead bodies.

"I would like to end this battle quickly." said Okami as he slashed Zaraki across the back.

"YES YES YES, the pain feels so good its been a while since I've felt this!" said Zaraki as he felt the blood on his back and licked the blood from his hand.

"What kind of being is this?" thought Okami,"I might just have use my intial release on him."

"Since I know you can fight I won't have to go easy on you!"said Zaraki as he slashed Okami in the leg.

"Show the two remption of pain Gin Shoukin!. scream Okami, his sword split in to two seperate silver katanas. Okami slashed Zaraki in the chest leaving a big gash he seemed to just ignore. The battle raged on for hours as they destroyed the eightyith district. "I finally got you, you bastard!" said Okami as he put the last of his energy in his final swing at Zaraki's neck. But unfortuanately he missed.

"Little advice, never try putting the last of your energy into a final move you'll probably miss." said Zaraki as he stabbed Okami through his low left abdomen.

"What should we do with him now Kenny?" asked Yachiru.

"Well he is our ticket into the seretei, plus I have a feeling that he will fight me again soon."

---At the eleventh division HQ---

"Why does that spiritual pressure get stronger every second, it feels like that one from the Rukongia district."

"Eleventh division captain I challenge you for you position!" yelled Zaraki

"What the hell, your still alive, I knew that second division lieutenant couldn't do the job right." said the pissed off captain.

"Hpm he is only a lieutenant eh, well since your a captain your gonna be just as fun, and also you might want to give this guy some medical attention." said Kenpachi as he threw the almost dead Okami to the captain.

---next morning in the medical bay---

"What the hell." said Okami as he tried to get up.

"You must not get up so fast Okami or your wounds will open up." said captain Unohana gently.

"Please sir don't move, you still need to rest." said the lieutenant next to Okami.

"I'll be fine." said Okami, but then stopped as he looked the purple haired shinigami,"Uhh, hi I don't believe we have met yet."

"OK, my name is Isane Kotetsu." replied the now confused Isane.

"My name is Fredrick Adalwolf, but you can call me Okami." said Okami,"Man she is really cute maybe I should ask her out on a date." thought Okami.

"Just hold on while I get some more medicine." said Isane as she nervously hurried off,"Oh my god he is so cute and rugged, what do I do?" Isane ran back to Okami and injected him with something(not medicine though).

"Hey Isane would you like to go on a date with me tomarrow?" asked Okami

"I would love too!!!" screamed Isane like a school girl as she hugged Okami and soon after he passed out,"What was in that needle?" she picked up the syringe and read the lable,"Experimental sleep syrum, now who the hell put this in the medical supplies?"

Behind the wall Kurosuchi was snickering,"Well the sleep syrum worked better then expected, hmm come to think of it why did I make a sleep syrum, oh ya just for shits and giggles." though Kurosuchi.

Kenpachi walked into the medical bay,"So hows he doing?" asked Kenpachi.

"Oh your the new captain, he'll be fine by tomarrow afternoon, just in time for his date with Isane." said Unohana with a smile.

"Thats good because I need a sparing partner."

---Evening the next day---

"Hope I look good enough for Isane tonight?" thought Okami, he was in a dark blue hakama, white kimono, and to top it all off he had a pink flower haori that Shunsui gave him.

Shunsui told him,"That the babes can't get enough of it."

"Hello Okami." said Isane, when he looked at her he was ready to die, she was in a white flower kimono with a light pink obi sash, and some of her cleavage was showing.

That suggestion was made by Rangiku she said,"Men will just melt like butter when you show off the goods."

"You look fantastic Isane."

"Thanks Okami, you look very handsome yourself, so where are we going?"

"The Golden Budda."

"How did you get a reservation on such short notice?"

"Heh, I have my connections."

---Three Hours Earlier---

"I'm sorry sir but there are no open tables for this evening." said the waiter.

A scary man lifted up the waiter by the neck and said,"Well you better double check that list otherwise something bad might happen."

"Oh look a that a table just opened up sir." the waiter was now sweating bullets and shitting bricks.

"Thanks Zaraki." said Okami.

"Thats just repyment for giving me a good battle, and remember don't tell anyone."

"Sure no problem wink."

"No I seriously mean it, and if you do I will splatter you guts all over the ground."

"Got it." and gave Zaraki a nervous thumbs up.

---Five Hours Later---

"That was great." said Isane.

"I hope it was, its worth it just to see your beautiful smile." said Okami and just then he though,"It better be for the money I just shelled out, even with the death threat discount."

"Hey want to walk through the park?"

"Sure."

While the were walking around the calm lake gave of a friendly light as the moon reflected in the blue water, Okami sat down on a nearby bench,"Do you think anybody else will know about our special spot, here by the lake."

"Yes, your sister and captain Ukitake."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because the distubing sight of them making out under that tree says that."

"KIYONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH UKITAKE!!." yelled Isane.

"Hey this isn't your buisness Isane, what I do with my boyfriend is my own concern." said Kiyone.

"Come on Isane I'll walk you back home." Okami walked Isane home and walked her to her door and said,"Well see you tommarrow Isane."

"Hey Okami."

"Ya Isane." when Okami said that Isane grabbed him, held him close and brought him into deep romantic kiss."

Isane let go and said,"I'll see you tommarrow sweetie." she still had the same lightheaded felling she had while kissing him.

"Not if I see you first,love." As Okami was walking towards home he heard a rustle in the bushes,"You can come out now Aizen."

"Your skills are as sharp as ever Fredrick."

"I know I missed the meet for the plot to take down the king, but I had something else more important to attend to."

"I can see that, but I'll let you slide esspecially since you showed my niece a good time, well good night Okami, get a good nights sleep you'll need it."

------------Author's notes-----------------

Hope I put more detail into the chapter, and I have no clue if Isane is Aizen's niece, but it makes it more exciting.

please give good reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:I don't own bleach

----The middle of the Soul Society Arc---

"Okami, we need you to go on a mission." said Soi Fong in a nervous tone.

"What is it?" said Okami in a much darker tone,"Another messenger boy task."

"Hey you don't have to be a asshole."

"Isn't Omeada good enough?"

"You know Omeada refuses to go on or even think about these types of missions."

"Heh, a hunter-killer mission, its been one-hundred and fifty years since I've had one of those, so who is it?"

"Oh its a surprise." said Soi Fong mischivously pulled out a folder with coordinates,"Now get going before anything happens."

Before Okami left he said,"You know what Imouto I've watched you all these years and you need this."

Okami pulled Soi Fong in a loving hug and and she embrassed him and said,"Just go Onii-san."

---Outside the Seretei---

"I got to get Ichigo to the hideout before, oh shit."

"Yoruichi its been a while hasn't it." said Okami in a calm tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" said a surprised Yoruichi,"Okami, your in your regular seated officers uniform."

"Yes Omeada got my position because of mommy and daddy's connections."

"Don't worry, that family hardly knows the true value of hard work."

"Yes well, I'm not here to stop you, carrot top over there is the only chance of stopping this unjust execution."

"You know!"

"Yes I know about everything thats going on and your bet with captain Byakuya."

"I'm sorry about leaving, but I had to Urahara was my friend and well its complicated to explain."

"Don't apologize to me, you should apologize to Shunsui, I still remember what he as like when you left."

---Flashback---

Shunsui is in a bar crying saying,"Why did she leave me Okami, was it my hair or is it my haori?"

"I'm sure its definately not you, you know how Yoruichi was when she was a child, it might just be she is nervous about the wedding."

"*sniff* Ya really think so?"

"Come on how bought we do your favorite thing."

"Flirt with women."

"Why not." said Okami in a unsure tone

---End Flashback---

"So has he moved on?"

"Well yes and no, but give him a chance."

"Perhapes, I did and still do have true feelings for him, he was just so kind and saw me for me, and not my body."

"Ya, even now thats hard to do, because that body is tight." Yoruichi gave him a stern look,"Sorry."

"Maybe but right now I have to get going."

"Don't worry I'll just tell them you got away." said Okami as Yoruichi flashstepped away.

"So did you have fun meeting your old captain again." said Aizen as he stepped out non-chelontly.

"It really was, I'm gonna have to ask you to do me a favor."

"Whats that?" said Aizen.

"Make a dead body of me please." said Okami coldly.

"Ok since you asked politely."

---Ten Hours Later---

At the fourth division HQ Unohana and Soi Fong were looking at what appeared to be Okami,"Guard make sure Isane doesn't come in here."

"Yes ma'am."

"Who could have done this, his body is completely mutalated."

"Who ever it is, is on the level of captain Zaraki."

"Hello, Unohana-grandma, whats everyone looking at?" said a young light purple haired shinigami boy walking into the room.

"Kenshin, don't look." but he was looking at the massacred body of his father,"Please just don't look." said Unohana as she shielded the boy.

"What happened to him, does mommy know?" said Kenshin as his spiritual pressure shot up at a alarming rate.

"No she doesn't, please just go."

"Sure Unohana-grandma, but one thing first." said Kenshin as walked forward and looked a his fathers body he screamed,"I WILL AVENGE YOU FATHER!!!"

"Oh my god, his spiritual pressure is phonminal, I think he could accutually fight a captain right now." thought Soi Fong,"Hey Unohana I didn't know you had a daughter."

"I don't, he's Isane and Okami's son, he just likes calling me grandma, because of the way I treated him." Unohana walked to Kenshin and said,"Now, please Kenshin go home."

---The Day of Rukia's excution when everyone found out about Aizen's betrayal---

In Huenco Mundo Okami watches Aizen as he is completely stopped by Yoruichi and Soifong.

"Jesus Christ Aizen has definately bit off more than he can chew, you pointy noise menos get the three of them back here before they're kill!" stated Okami.

"My name is Doug." said the menos grande.

"I don't care just get them out of there."

----------Post Aizen betrayal----------

At Isane's house in the middle of the night, Kenshin stares out into the darkness, of the summer night,"Father, why did you have to go and be killed?"

Isane walks behind kenshin and says,"You should be happy he died in the line of duty, it was a honorable death."

"There was nothing honorable about him getting slaughtered!" snapped Kenshin at his mother.

But as soon as kenshin yelled at his mother he recieved a firm slap across his face,"Dont' you ever say that about your father, now go to your room and go to bed!"

The next morning at the division HQ Isane and Unohana talked about Kenshin's "new" attitude.

"I don't know what to do he just doesn't want to talk to me about it, I really fell like I'm don't know my own son." said Isane.

"Why don't I get Shunsui to talk to him, you know how he is his hero."

"Ok that might work, I still remember when he start to, he was just so young."

--------Flash Back(again)--------

A little Kenshin wanders around the 8th division base.

"Wonder where my mommy went to?" said Kenshin

"Looks like somebodies lost." Kenshin turned around to see Shunsui smiling,"Come with me and I'll help you find your mom." Kenshin grabbed Shunsui's hand as he walked him to his office,"Now you stay here I just sent a call to you mother."

"Ok ."

"She'll be here in fifteen minutes, just be patience I have to do paper work."

"Hey Shunsui!" yelled Lisa,"Holy crap your doing your work, what ever Yoruichi is here to see you."

"Hey Shunsui, you forget about our little date." then Yoruichi looked at Kenshin sitting on the couch,"Hey whose the tike."

"Thats Kenshin, he's Isane and Okami's son."

Yoruichi went over and looked at Kenshin and pulled him into a death grip hug,"Oh my god he is so adorable." when Yoruichi let go his nose was bleeding.

"Pretty woman." said a blushing Kenshin.

"There you are Kenshin, I've been worried sick." said Isane as she kissed and hugged Kenshin,"Thank you for finding him Shunsui."

"No problem, goodbye kenshin." said Shunsui as he waved goodbye.

"Thank you , hey mommy I have some good news."

"Whats that?" asked Isane with a smile.

"I'm gonna be like when I grow up."

"Is that good or bad?" thought Isane.

--------------authors notes---------------

Its bee a little every where but I think it came out good.


	4. Chapter 4

A Redeemers Story 5

---In Huenco Mundo---

A blue haired arrancar stares at the ceiling and thinks of the red haired girl he saw while he was in the human world.

---flashback--

It is a dark summer night and a girl is cornered.

"What the hell are you, why are you attacking me Somebody HELLLP!!!?" screamed the red haired girl.

As the fishhead hollow was about to eat the girl it was to the girls surprise something cut it in half. As the hollow disolved the girl looked in front of her to see not the monstrousity that was about to kill her, but a blue haired man with a stone cold look in his eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." said the red-head as she layed eyes upon what a real man looked like. "Who are you sir?"

"Hpm how rude you don't even introduce yourself first." said the blue haired man coldly.

"Oh ya, the names Chizuru Honsho!" she cheerfully said as she extended her right hand to shake.

"Grimmjow and next time don't be out so late you could get killed." said Grimmjow as he walked away seeming to others as cool as a tall glass of water, but on the inside his heart was pounding like a drum.

---End flashback---

"Chizuru" Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Have a nice day dream asshole?" said a energetic former shinigami as he stepped on Grimmjow's stomach.

"Okami what the hell?"

"I could see you were thinking about that girl you always mumble to yourself." said Okami with a smirk,"What was her name Chozee, Chloe, Chris wow I can remember japanese names for shit."

"Its Chizuru dumbass!" yelled at the top of his lungs,"Opps" then realizing he walked into a verbal trap.

"Ah ha you do like a human, oh this is so rich its got to be fattening."

"So what you tell Aizen and I recieve an ass-whooping?"

"Nope I'm gonna do you a solid and let you go to the human world to go and try to flirt or mate, well what ever you kids call it these days I'm gonna let you make the move on her so to speak."

"Wait is some kind of elaborate sceem?"

"Nope, I'm just gonna let you get it out of your system and your gonna do it with this."said okami as he pulled out a gigai that looked like Grimmjow minus the hollow mask piece.

"Whats the hell is that?"

"Its a gigai it will lets you go to the human world without drawing suspition and its annotomically correct."

'What the hell does that mean?" then he realized what it ment,"Good god that thing has a wang."

Okami slapped Grimmjow and said,"Don't take the lords name in vain and yes."

"But won't Aizen know I'm gone?"

"Don't worry I will cover for you." said Okami giving a thumbs up.

---The following day in the human world---

Grimmjow walked around Karakura. He was in a simple pair of blue jean pants, a plain white shirt that was a little tight, and a pair of black high-top converse. He shifted around in his pocket to see what was in there all there was was alot of money(which he remembers what it is used for) and a ID with the name Danny O'Higgins,"Danny O'Higgins what kind of fucking name is that." he thought to himself.

Walking towards Grimmjow was Chizuru still thinking what she experience that night was a very bizzare dream. She then bumped into the person she didn't know was looking for her.

"Oww watch where you are goin.." said Chizuru as she looked at the guy who looked like the guy in her dream she was at a loss for words this was the first and only guy she was attracted to yet she could think of a single damn thing to say.

"Woops my bad miss." said Grimmjow as he helped her up,"Wait since when the hell did I become a polite pussy." thought Grimmjow to himself.

"Its alright I wasn't paying attention, by the way what is your name handsom." she said as she winked.

"Umm its Danny O'Higgins and let me guess your name is Chizuru right?"

"Wow great guess you must be one slick guy."

"No not really, hey you want to do something together?"

"What type of girl do you think I am, we just met and you want to do something together I should kill you where you stand."

"OK I was just aksing."

Chizuru then got a feeling in her stomach and then said,"You know what I will join you and get something to eat, but thats it."

"Cool."

While Chizuru was walking down the street with this well built human being. All her classmates couldn't help, but notice. That Chizuru was with a man and she was happy. Grimmjow was actually happy around another person and not cause he was beating the crap out of someone. Chizuru told Grimmjow about her being a very open lesbian and some of the girls she constantly "hits" on. Grimmjow accepted these facts with a quite cool(mainly due to the fact he couldn't say he was less crazy).

---two weeks later---

Over the past two weeks the two were almost inseperable since Chizuru had no parents around she found it nice to have company in the house and not get death stares from guys who are afraid of the fact she is a lesbian or the fact she make in appropriate jestures.

Grimmjow was out taking a night time walk he found a simple look up at the sky and a lung full of fresh air relaxing, he then noticed a sharp rise in spiritual pressure.

"Grimmjow you get it out of your system yet?" said Okami as he waved a friendly hello.

"Aizen already found out about me?"

"Nope, but he is getting suspitous so tonight is your last night then it is back to huenco mundo."

"Can't you give me another night?!" scream Grimmjow in protest.

"No can do you are either back tomarrow or I kill you."

"Ok damnit!"

"Don't forget to tap that bootay." sais Okami waving goodbye.

"Perv." he mumbled.

When Grimmjow got back to Chizuru's apartment he noticed the air was different. He couldn't put his finger on what the mood was.

"Oh Danny Boy come here."

Like a dog to its master Grimmjow came running into the room attentively. "Whats goin on Chizzy?" and when he got into that room he could see that the lights were dimmed and that Chizuru was in a pink night gown and ready to pounce on her prey.

"Nothin I thought we could try something new."

Grimmjow moved in slowly for the kill he was right on top of his prey ready to go for the throat, but surprisingly enough he could if it were any other girl he would have mounted her like a lion and went nuts. It was the fact that his attraction wasn't a physical one, but a emotional attraction.

"Chizzy I can't do this I'm leaving tomarrow and I don't want you to be a O.N.S." said Grimmjow with regret in his voice.

Chizuru gets up ubruptly and puts on a robe says,"Your leave tomarrow and to think we could have made something special." Grimmjow looked down in sorrow she noticed this and added,"But being honest to me and my feelings in stead of a booty call was a very caring thing to do."

"All I have to ask you is can I just hold you in bed for the rest of the night?" she nodded in reply and layed down next to Grimmjow, he caressed her till he had to disappear. All Grimmjow could think was how he was going to miss her and what a pussy he was for saying those last two sentences.

As he tries to find a good place to teleport back to Huenco Mundo in the middle of the night he is attacked by seems to be a younger purple Okami. "Who the hell are you!"

"I am Kenji Adalwolf or Okami's Pup now prepare to die arrancar YaHHHHHH!."

"Oh crap not Okami's son." said Grimmjow frustratingly

---I kind went off topic, but I think it is a good chapter---


End file.
